One time only
by shadowdolls
Summary: Ventus, losing a bet against Vanitas, has to go out on a date with him this Saturday. He has no other choice but to agree, well he has but that might possibly be killing himself. AU VanVen BxB
1. Date

**...First upload in a llooonnnggg time is it not o-o meh who da fudge cares. xP well actually ok I do :/ I mean hello first update in a long time and it's kind of crappy! well compared with my others i think...watever**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts...though i do own a copy of the xD lol**

**Oh and PS...this was not beta...ed So if there where any mistakes then please inform me ^^ i really wanna be a good writer so like this is why im writing so if anyone can give tips then please do xD**

**Oh and there is a bit crossover of FFVII here :D  
**

* * *

**Date**

His eyes shone with mischief and amusement as the blond openly gaped at the raven haired teen in utter shock. Did he hear the teenager correctly?

"You want me...to be your boyfriend...for one day?" He asked in pure disbelief. What the hell did Vanitas eat that made him ask for such an insanely crazy request!

"Didn't I make myself clear?" the raven asked, smirk playfully resting on the young teen's lips. Oh how Ventus wanted to wipe the amusement off the raven teen's face. No way in hell would he do that! He wasn't going to be the boyfriend of that sorry excuse of a human being in this or any other lifetime!

"Exactly why do you want me to do that? Of all the people in this world why would you choose _me_ to be your freaking bitch?"

Vanitas's smirked seemed to grow more as he took enjoyment out of the blond teen's anger and irritation. "Well technically, I asked you if you could be my boyfriend, not my bitch, but I guess if you really want to, bitch could work out just fine."

"Fuck you, you bastard!"

"Sure sweetie. Wanna do it now or after our date?" Ventus groaned. How did he end up in this situation? Oh right...he made a bet with Vanitas a few days ago didn't he. He remembered that if he scored higher in their final exams, Vanitas would finally leave him alone but if he didn't...well he'd have to do whatever the raven haired teen asked for. Seriously, why didn't anyone warn him the guy actually had a freaking brain! Dammit, a life without the black haired demon could have been so close. But no, fate just had to be a bitch and make the blond a point lower than the raven haired freak. Life is so cruel.

Ventus glared at the still smirking teen leaning on the school's entrance doorway. "So, out of all the things you could have asked for: 'be my servant for a month' or 'Do my homework and projects for the rest of the year or even 'go jump off a cliff and kill yourself' why would you ask me to go out on a date with you?" Yes, why didn't the teenage devil ask for any of those? At least if he did, the blond would totally understand and not think the world is actually coming to an end. Weren't the two supposed to be enemies or something?

A frown replaced the raven's smirk, his patience finally thinning. "God, can't you just say yes and give me a break. Sheesh, but just so you'd finally shut up I'll tell you the reason why, you see, a few friends of mine are going to crash at my place over the weekend and well, let's just say I kind of forgot to tell them that me and my last bitch broke up. Now, all of them are expecting to see me with someone this weekend when we hang out so now I need to find a certain someone to be my boyfriend for like a day."

The blond looked at him with uncertainty before asking, "Why didn't you just tell them that you broke up with your last lover?"

"Are you kidding me? Those assholes would bother me to death once they found out I'm single again. No way am I rerunning what happened last time they visited me and I was dateless."

"Ok fine, but why did you ask me to be your _boyfriend_ when there's a lot of girls and guys drooling after you inside school and out."

"My last bitch was a guy."

Ventus rolled his eyes. "As I said, there are a lot of girls _and_ guys drooling over you. I'm sure you can pick up some desperate ogling fanboy in the hallway here in school."

Vanitas scowled "You don't understand do you. If I chose someone who's actually after me, they'd think they'd have a chance of actually hooking up with me if I asked 'em out. This is a onetime deal and nothing more and as much as I love seeing people's hopes and dreams crush, broken-hearted fans are hard to deal with. So that's why I made that bet with you. I know you hated me and I know not much people knew I actually studied - hello kind of a scholar here, I gotta keep my grades up – so I thought winning a bet against you would be a much easier way to get a boyfriend than getting one in my fanclub."

Vanitas was a scholar? Well, that was an interesting new fact about the raven haired teen. Maybe that's why he hasn't killed anyone in school yet...anyways that's beside the point. Ventus silently thought about his options. He could say no and convince the ravenette to ask of him something else...though what he said about Vanitas asking him to go kill himself might actually happen, that was surely worse than going on a date with him. Though if he said yes, he wouldn't know what kind of torture he'd go through on their 'date'. Ventus inwardly groaned.

The blond heard the impatient tapping of the raven's foot on the tiled floor and silently glared daggers at the other teen. So, kill himself or be the devil's boyfriend for a single day...the blond sighed. Going out with the ravenette didn't sound so bad once he actually thought about it. It was just one date and he could have asked for something far worse than what he's asking for now. So...

"Fine, I'd...be your boyfriend this Saturday."

The blond felt his arm being pulled and the other's lips touching his own before his mind even processed what was happening. "Great, pick you up 12 tomorrow. Oh, and wear something nice alright? Don't want them to think I'm getting desperate and chasing after uglies now." The ravenette smirked before walking out of the school just as the school bell rang signaling the end of the day.

The blond kept staring at nothing in particular until a finger tapped his shoulder. After the initial shock was gone, he felt his face heat up and his fingers touch his lips.

"Hey Ven, you alright?" Aqua asked seeing her best friend as red as a tomato.

Ventus involuntarily clenched his hands into a fist

"God damit you son of a bitch! What the hell did you do that for?" and to think...that was the teen's first kiss.

**

* * *

**

Ventus looked at himself thoroughly in front of the mirror. He was wearing a black tribal shirt, sleeves rolled up, topped by a white hooded vest with red outlines and dark colored cargo pants held up by two belts crossing on the loops; with his black converse resting patiently on his feet. He also wore his black and white checkered wristband and the green star-like good luck charm Aqua handmade for him and Terra. If anything were to happen, he wished the good luck charm would work.

Satisfied with how he looked, the blond grabbed his phone and ran down the stairs passing by his younger brother, Roxas, on his way down.

"Woah, what's up with the outfit Ven? Never seen you dressed impressively on a Saturday. You gonna go out on a date or something?" Roxas grinned teasingly.

"W-well, honestly I don't consider it a date but – " Roxas's jaw drop as he saw the light blush on his brothers fair cheeks. Immediately the younger blond ran up the stairs bashing on the eldest strife's door.

"Cloud! Did you hear? Ven's actually going out on a date today!" Ventus groaned at his brother's loud voice. Did he really have to make such a big deal out of this?

The blond heard Cloud's room creak open and close before he saw his older brother dragging himself down the stairs. He paused beside Ventus, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall nearest to his back; a blond eyebrow quirked upwards seeing the 15-year-old blond and his outfit.

"Who're you going out with?" Cloud asked with mild interest.

Ventus shifted his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. He hated attention and currently, his brothers were giving him too much. "Um no one special..."

"Is it Aqua? Cause I wouldn't be surprised if it was her." Roxas stated joining his brothers on the stairs.

Ventus made a look of disgust before he continued walking down the stairs, hands now in his pockets. "Of course not, Aqua's like my sister and dating your sister sounds wrong in so many levels."

"Then Terra?"

"What the...no! Why, would you even think that?" Ventus gaped.

"Well they're the only ones I could think of since you are closest with them. Well besides Vanitas, but you're obviously close with that guy in a different kind of way. Like, I hate you; you're my enemy kind of way. Though I won't be surprise if it turns out you actually like each other, you know what they say, the more you hate the more you love." Roxas rambled earning a sweat drop from his two older brothers.

"Roxas, are you perhaps hanging out with Sora a lot recently. You're abnormally talking too much." The youngest blonde's eyes widened as realization hit him. He was talking too much wasn't he?

"Damit, the idiot's rubbing on me." He murmured, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly.

Ventus laughed while Cloud merely smiled in amusement as he walked down the stairs and into the living room, dropping himself on the couch.

"So will you be telling us who you're going out with or are you going to make us wait until the girl _or_ guy shows up on the front door carrying flowers and chocolates in hand." Cloud smirked.

Ventus unnoticeably bit his bottom lip in worry. He didn't exactly want his brothers to know he was going to go out with Vanitas of all people. He was a little worried of how they'd react if they knew.

Just as the blond thought of a safe answer, a loud ring echoed throughout their house catching the attention of the 3 blond boys. Ventus turned around at the same time Roxas walked towards their door and turned the knob revealing sun-tinted eyes and night-tainted hair.

A blond brow rose as Roxas stared Vanitas up and down. "Well…didn't expect you of all people to visit us Vanitas. What are you doing here?"

A wicked smile crept on Vanitas lips before he peeked inside the Strife's home. "Well, I'm here to pick Ventus up. Is he ready?"

Ventus saw Roxas eyes slightly widened and his jaw slack. The 15-year-old blond quickly pushed pass his younger brother before grabbing Vanitas hand and attempting to walk away with the ravenette before any more questions could be asked. Though 3 steps out of the door, the blond felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him back inside.

He looked up seeing his older brother Cloud staring intently at Vanitas. The two held gazes for what seemed like hours before Clouds voice broke through the silence.

"Where exactly are you taking my brother?" Cloud asked. Ventus thought he heard a protective edge on what his brother said but it was too imperceptible to really determine.

"Just to meet some of my friends." Vanitas smirked and Ventus just knew this conversation wasn't ending the way he'd want it to.

"What makes you think I'd let you take Ven away let alone allow him to meet your demonic minions." Ventus inwardly cheered his brother on. If Cloud continued to be this overprotective then he'd surely be able to avoid going out with the ravenette this Saturday, though there would surely be consequences afterwards but he'd worry about that when it happens.

The blonde's thoughts were abruptly disrupted as he felt a hand grab his wrist and arms circle around his waist. He felt the subtle vibration on the raventte's chest as Vanitas spoke, a cocky edge in his voice.

"As your brother's lover, I think I have the right to take him out on a date from time to time don't I?"

Wait, did Vanitas just…oh no. Ventus felt his cheeks redden as his blood rose to his face. Why the hell did he blurt that out? Dammit, his brothers didn't need to know the ravenette's plans. Why did he have to tell his brothers? Gah, how would he explain this was all a one-time thing!

"Wait, when did you two – "

"Don't worry _daddy_, I'll give him back before 10. Also, you don't have to worry about my friends doing anything to Ventus here; after all, one of them is a protective puppy you probably know and love. Doubt he'll let anything happen to the brother of his little chocobohead."

The last thing Ventus heard from his brother was a few chosen curses directed to whoever that little 'puppy' was and a bang from their front door. Though even with the closed door, he could still hear the shouts of his brother coming from the inside of their house. Roxas probably asked what happened because he heard Cloud yell something like 'the guy didn't even tell me he was coming back!'

Ventus looked curiously at Vanitas who just shrugged with a smirk. "Long story."

The ravenette turned to face the opposite direction of the blonde's house and started walking away. Ventus hesitantly followed still not sure where they were going.

"So, where are we meeting your friends?" Ventus asked uncertainly.

"You'll see, just hop on." The raven said as they stood in front of a black and red motorcycle. The blonde's jaw slacked as he stared at the polished vehicle parked in front of their gate.

"What; never rode a bike before?" Vanitas teased before slinging his left foot over his bike.

"Of course I had, Cloud does own a bike." He retorted. "But seriously, you? Why are you allowed to ride that thing when you're only 15?"

Vanitas shrugged before answering, "I have connections and I look old enough to own a car so it's fine. Now are you hopping on or not?"

Ventus saw Vanitas roll his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. "Don't worry, I never get caught so just trust me and sit your ass down. We're gonna be late, though I don't actually mind but still."

Ventus sighed knowing he had no other choice. The blond knew he was going to ride that thing even if he'd want to or not.

Ventus took a few more deep breaths before slinging his foot over the bike and sitting down behind the ravenette. Hearing the engine turn on, he wrapped his arms around Vanitas's waist and pressed his body a little closer to the other teen for security.

"You gotta hold onto me tighter if you don't want to fall off." Vanitas warned.

"No helmets?"

"You kidding me, of course not!" Vanitas laughed before speeding off towards their destination.

Ventus squealed before hugging the ravenette tighter. God, at the speed they were going, the blond wouldn't question the reason a police car would ask them to pull over.

"Relax idiot." Vanitas said softly yet loud enough for the blond to hear.

Ventus nodded willing himself to relax. Weird, the blond thought the raven's tone was calming instead of teasing, though he could've just imagined it.

It wasn't long before Ventus's eyes felt heavy. The wind silently brushing through his hair and Vanitas's smooth turns on each curve was making him sleepy. He unconsciously rested his head on the ravenette's back before slowly drifting to sleep. The last thing he remembered was the strong scent of natural spice mixed with cologne. Weirdly, he thought it smelled nice…

**

* * *

**

Ventus felt himself being nudged awake. Baby blues slowly opened and a yawn escaped the blonde's lips. His arms removed itself from its previous position around the ravenette's waist, and stretched a little before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Where are we?" Ventus asked sleep still evident in his voice.

"The mall idiot." Vanitas replied getting off his bike. He ran a hand through his tousled hair attempting to tame it a bit.

"Pfft, your hair's still as wild as it was before." Ventus smirked at Vanitas's failure before he himself got off the bike.

The raven haired teen scowled before walking out of the parking area. "Like you're one to talk. Your hair's practically as wild as mine."

Ventus merely shrugged before following his _'boyfriend' _into the mall. Vanitas led the blond to the arcade in the second floor. Just as the blond opened his mouth to ask what they were doing in the arcade a loud call caught the two teens' attention.

"Yo, Vani! Long time no see!" A teen that looked as if he was a few years older than them shouted. His hair was as black as Vanitas though spiked in a different way. Ventus thought the teen looked familiar.

The black haired teen draped his arms around Vanitas's shoulder before ruffling the golden eyed boy's hair.

"Vani? That's cute." Ventus teased, covering his mouth to hide his chuckles. This was the first time he saw the teenager being treated like a kid and he was rather amused by it.

"Shut up _Ventus_." He hissed. "And as for you, get the hell off me!" He said, removing the arm around his shoulder.

The older teen made a face of mock hurt as he held a hand in front of his chest. "Ah you're words hurt me so Vani. Oh and who may this little cute blondie be." Vanitas's friend questioned, giving all of his attention to the embarrassed blonde.

"Ah, well, names Ventus, Ventus Strife. But you can call me Ven." He smiled offering a hand to the older teen.

"Wait, Ventus Strife? As in Cloudy's little brother?" the other said, jaw dropping. Cloudy...Ventus knew only one person who dared call his brother that nickname, and then it hit him.

"Zack is that you?" he asked taken back.

Cheerful laughter filled the arcade as Zack happily draped his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Wow, I'm honored you still remembered me Ven." He said happily

Ventus merely chuckled. "How can I not? You practically went to our house everyday a few years back, though it was a jerk of you for leaving without telling any of us where you were going."

Zack scratched the back of his head, an old habit he never got rid of. "Sorry, a lot of things just happened. Anyways, how'd your brother take it? You know, about me leaving?"

Ventus laughed at that. "He's totally mad at you buddy."

"Damn I could imagine." A short cough got the two childhood friend's attention. The two turned their attention at a now-looking pissed-off Vanitas.

"Can you two stop bickering like I'm not around? And Zack, I'd appreciate it if you remove your fucking arm off my boyfriend." Vanitas said irritated, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

Zack chuckled as he let go of the blonde's shoulder. "As vulgar as I remember, Vanitas. You haven't changed at all." Then it hit the ravenette. "Wait, boyfriend? You're fucking Cloud's little bro?"

At that moment, Ventus thought he just choked on his own saliva.

"Not yet but soon." The ravenette smirked before continuing. "Anyways, where're the others? Didn't we plan on meeting here?"

"They got tired of waiting so they went up to the movie theatre first." He replied, facing the exit of the arcade. "So shall we go?" he asked.

Vanitas nodded and walked towards the arcade's exit, Ventus strolling beside him.

As they rode the escalator to the 4th floor, Ventus heard a whisper from his right.

"Psst, are you seriously Vanitas's new bitch?" Zack whispered.

Ventus's eyes twitch. Bitch? Really? Is all Vanitas's lover only for his fucking pleasure? He wouldn't be surprised.

"No I am not his _bitch_ as you oh so kindly put it." Ventus whispered back.

Zack raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Did Vanitas finally decided to go steady with someone? He mentally shrugged leaving it as that for now since they already reached the movie theatre.

Ventus saw a red haired teen standing with a few more people beside the popcorn stall happily waving a few tickets in the air.

"Hey Zack, Vani, I got the tickets!" the red hair shouted running up to them.

The blond teenager thought he saw a vein pop out on the raven's head as he snatched 2 tickets off the red hair's hand.

"Seriously, if one of you calls me Vani one more time, I am breaking his neck." Vanitas scowled.

"Vani..." Ventus muttered testing how the nickname rolled out of his tongue. Unfortunately it earned a glare from the raventte.

"Want to die early sweety?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Just go ahead and try _Vani_. I bet you can't even lay a finger on your precious _boyfriend_." Ventus smirked. The red head who stood beside them laughed boisterously at the blonde's daring attitude.

"I like this little blondie. He's got guts. What's your name?" he asked as more of the ravenette's friends started walking towards them.

"Name's Ventus. But you can call me Ven." He said with the same innocent smile he usually gave when introducing himself. He didn't notice the glare he received from a certain golden orb teen beside him.

"Well my name's Reno, nice to meet ya." He said with a grin, offering a hand to the blond who gladly shook it.

"You know," he continued. "You're pretty cute, are you taken?" Reno smirked as he held the blonde's chin up with his unoccupied hand.

Ventus blushed at how close the red hair was. Personal space please?

Ventus saw the red hair backing away as his right arm was twisted behind his back in what seem like a very painful position. "Lay off idiot. If you didn't hear earlier, the blonde's mine." Vanitas hissed.

"Okay understood. Seriously, ouch ouch ouch, bone breaking. Let the hell go already Vanitas!" With a satisfied smirk the ravenette released his hold on the red head.

Reno rubbed his arm to ease the pain before muttering under his breath. Zack along with some of Vanitas's other friend started to chuckle.

"Here." Vanitas said offering the ticket to Ventus.

Ventus thankfully took it with a nod of his head. There was still a light blush on his cheek that Ven couldn't exactly will to go away. He was thankful that Vanitas moved the red hair away from him, not that he was going to say it out loud. He wasn't that comfortable with people getting close to him unless it was one of his close friends.

_What about Vanitas?_ A small voice from the back of his mind asked. _You seemed completely comfortable when you rode with him on his bike._ The blond mentally scowled kicking the small voice out of his head. He wasn't comfortable with the ride earlier...

"Anyways, meet the rest of the gang Ven. This purple haired book worm is named Ienzo." Zack introduced as he tousled the slate haired teen earning a glare from the teen.

"Please to make your acquaintance." The teen muttered monotonously.

"And this is Braig." Zack continued, pointing to a scarred man beside the purple haired teen. Ven couldn't help the involuntary shiver that ran down his spine. That man just gave him the creeps. The very creepy grin the man flashed him did not help ease his mind.

Zack introduced 2 more people, blond twins in fact. They all seemed like decent people and also the type who really would tease Vanitas if he didn't have a date, well, except for that Ienzo guy. He seemed like the quiet type. The only guy he was totally uncomfortable with was Braig. He just gives off a bad vibe.

Though with all the friends Vanitas have, it kind of made Ventus wonder how he got all of them. They seemed like nice people, maybe even fun – the total opposite of the raven haired teen. He guessed Vanitas just got lucky he found friends who could tolerate his demonic tendencies.

He smiled at the laughing group of friends as they teased each other. He kind of felt out of place in the beginning, that is until Vanitas spoke to him.

"You seem unusually quiet. In school I'd see you bicker with my cousin Sora and his other idiotic friends frequently." Vanitas said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a lot in my mind." He replied honestly with a smile.

"Hey blondie, just saying, if you ever got dumped by this bastard, you can always come to me. I'll take you up with open arms anytime." Reno exclaimed, winking at the blond.

"Like hell Cloud will let you lay a finger on his brother." Zack laughed.

"Hey, if this little devil could convince Cloud into allowing him to date blondie here, then I'm sure I can too." The red hair grinned cockily.

Ventus slightly blushed. He wasn't used to getting this kind of attention from people.

"In your dreams Reno. This blonde's all mine." Vanitas said grabbing the blonde by his waist before nipping the blonde's ear with his teeth to show his point.

Ventus felt his blood rush up to his face in the form of a scarlet red blush as the ravenette played with his ear. "Oi, s-stop it you bastard!" The blond yelled as he struggled out of the teen's hold.

He sighed in relief as the raven haired teen stopped biting and licking his ear when Zack spoke in an exaggerating tone. "God Vanitas, go get a room if you want to do it so badly. But if you could possibly hold your urges for a few more hours then shall we enter the theatre?"

He heard the ravenette behind him chuckle evilly before letting the blond go.

"What movie are we watching anyway?" Ienzo spoke up for what the blond thought was the first time after their little introduction earlier.

There was a mischievous grin plastered on the red head's face before leading the group inside the theatre house. "Only the most horrifying movie of the year." And Ventus gulped.

**

* * *

**

"Sheesh, look at my freaking arm Ventus. You left a fucking bruise! I can't believe you were that scared." Vanitas hissed as they reached his black and red motorcycle.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." He groaned riding on the bike after the raven got on.

"Pussy." Vanitas muttered as he started the engine. They just finished the movie and bid goodbye to the ravenette's friend. Honestly, Ventus found the whole day fun, if you didn't add in the horrifying film they watched earlier.

As Vanitas maneuvered through the highway, Ventus relaxed. He took comfort in the gentle breeze of the night and the warmth of the teen in front of him.

"I'm hungry..." he muttered to himself. That was when he realized he hasn't exactly eaten dinner yet. After the movie, the guys immediately went to the arcade and then the bookstore (courtesy of Ienzo). They also went to the game store and checked out the latest games that were released. They didn't exactly have time to eat with all the things they've done.

Ventus felt the motorcycle screech to a halt. Looking up, he came face to face with a fast food restaurant. He looked at the ravenette who got off the bike and started walking towards the food store.

Ventus grinned; he was truly seeing another side of the ravenette. Today, he learned Vanitas could actually care, though he hid it impressively behind his barks and crude comments and actions. Also, the boy was very possessive, not that that came much of a surprise to him.

"Hey Vani, you paying for us?" Ventus asked as he looked over the menu.

"Call me Vani again and I'm not even gonna take you home." Vanitas muttered before ordering a burger and fries.

"But Vani's such a cute nickname." Ventus teased laughing a bit when the ravenette shot him a glare.

"Just shut up and order before I forget you're my boyfriend for today."

Ventus raised an eyebrow. "So what, you actually treat your bitches nicely when you go out?" he asked after he finished ordering some food.

Vanitas shrugged. "Depends" was all he said before taking out his wallet and paying for the bill. It wasn't long before they received their order and finished their food. Not an hour passed and they were back on the street.

Vanitas drove the teen back to his house a minute before 9. The blond saw the ravenette smirked to himself proudly. "Told him we'd be back before 10."

Ventus merely rolled his eyes before getting off Vanitas's motorcycle.

"Guess this is goodbye. Yeah, um, thanks for today...I guess it wasn't that bad." Ventus grinned scratching the back of his head shyly. "We'll go back to how we used to treat each other right? Nothing will change?" Ventus asked curiously.

"Obviously." The ravenette answered with a sly grin. For some reason, Ventus felt a slight pang on his heart. Why was that?

"K, well night Vanitas." He waved as he started walking inside their house.

However, a hand gripped his wrist halting him on the middle of his step. Ventus raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the ravenette. Bad idea.

He was immediately pulled by the teen into a teeth crashing kiss. The blonde's eyes widened as he felt lips connect with his own and a hand tangle itself onto his blond sun-kissed hair.

_Click_

A tongue found its way licking on the blonde's bottom lip making him gasp in shock. Taking advantage, Vanitas slid his tongue into the hot wet cavern that belonged to the blond. He pulled the blond more, deepening the kiss as he explored every inch and centimeter of the blonde's mouth. God it felt so good.

_Click_

Ventus heard himself moan before he could stop himself. He felt the ravenette's sinful tongue coaxing his own into playing with it. Unknowingly, play he did. Their tongues dance into an unknown rhythm neither caring about domination. All they care about was the feel of the other's mouth on their own and the pleasure it gave them.

The blond felt the other release his wrist instead placing his hand under the blonde's shirt. The ravenette moved his hand slowly up, down and in circles on the blonde's chest earning more pleasure-filled moans from the blond.

_Click_

Ventus had to hold on to the raven's shoulder to keep himself balance. God why is he letting this ass take advantage of him? He needed to resist! But damit how the hell can he when it felt so damn good.

Vanitas pulled away first only to start sucking on the blonde's tongue. After the raven finished, both parted breathing heavily, faces merely a few inches apart.

_ Click_

The teens remained still as they tried regaining their breathing. The night was silent, the only indication of sound and life was the heavy breathing of the two teenage boys.

"Get your hand off my shirt bastard..." The blond breathed his cheeks flushed red.

Vanitas smirked kissing the blonde one last time before removing his hands off the blonde's shirt.

"See you on Monday Ventus." He smirked starting the engine of his motorcycle before speeding off towards the direction of his house.

Ventus walked inside his house and went straight to his bedroom, eyes downcast, ignoring his brother's greeting. The blond threw himself on his bed before staring at his white painted ceiling lost in thought. His hand reached up to touch his lips unconsciously. He could still taste the burger Vanitas ate at dinner and the fries that came along with it. Most importantly, he could still taste Vanitas himself. He could still vividly remember how he felt as Vanitas ran his hand up and down his chest in an arousing way.

"What...just happened?" He muttured hoping for an answer.

* * *

**...I'll leave you to decide if you think it's nice or not :/ but in my opinion...not really...oh well xP lol my head hurts xD i finally finished this! hoorah!...longer than i expected :/ it reached 5000 words...honestly if you noticed the ending is rushed xP ahehehehehehe Im sowi but seriously if nobody reviewed much i had to make it seem like a onst :D  
**

**OH ND TITLE PENDING PEOPLE! if you can give a nice title for this fic i will reward you with watever u want ^^ (only condition is it has to be possible)**

**Okay now, people, it's your choice. If you want another chapter please review :D if you leave a review about wanting another chapter then I will gladly give it to you (if I have time) If nobody reviews much then oh well :/ Im **

**making this and onst xD hahaha weee my head hurts and I feel hyper~ oh and damn I wanna play TWEWY! it's awesome! lalalalalalala well cyah :D **


	2. Torture

**Well...wow I actually updated earlier than I thought o-o meh I have too much free time..wait actually no the real reason is i procrastinate too much xD**

**Anyways here's chap 2 :D Opinions, comments and suggestions are appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH :) never had never will xP  
**

* * *

**Torture**

Ventus continued to stare at their school newspaper with an open mouth. He blinked once, then twice, but it did nothing to make the horrible picture and article to disappear. Someone shoot him, please. Oh and people, do not take that as a joke, he was so freaking serious here! God he wished he could just curl up in an empty corner and die. Looking at this picture, he just knew someone was out there to get him.

"Ven, oi Ven! Snap out of it!" Aqua screamed shaking the blond teen attempting to get him back to the real world. Sadly, her efforts were in vain for the blond continued to look ahead in shock. Reaching the conclusion to use her last resort, she lifted her hand in mid air and brought it down to the blonde's face as hard as she possibly can. Silence filled the classroom as a loud slap resounded from the front row of their room. Everyone who did not have anything better to do faced the famous high school trio in curiosity.

"Aqua! What did you do that for?" Ven shouted as he held his burning cheek. He could feel the mark the blunette left after she slapped the living daylights out of him.

Terra shook his head while Aqua merely rolled her eyes. "You were spacing out on us Ven. I was getting worried." The blunette stated crossing her arms on her chest and biting her bottom lip in worry.

The blond just scowled crunching the newspaper shown to him by his two best friends and throwing it at the back of the classroom. "Hey, I wasn't done reading that you know!" Terra exclaimed watching the crumpled paper fly towards the back of the classroom and land on top of a random sleeping student waking up the poor unfortunate soul.

Ventus growled as he glared at the senior standing in front of him. Though with how Ven looked, it only made him look like he was pouting. "There was nothing there for you to finish." Ventus barked crossing his arms in an irritated manner.

"...So...the photo in this newspaper really did happen Venny?" Ventus heard a familiar voice tease. The blond turned and watched one of his classmates and friend read the headline of the week.

"Vanitas and Ventus caught making out last night on the streets under the starry night sky." Lea read aloud, smirking as he saw the irritated face of his friend. " 'Exactly at 9:00 in the night, as I was walking down the streets of our beloved city, I spotted one of the most popular guys in Kingdom High, Vanitas, dropping off a lovely young blond at his house. Curious, I hid behind a nearby bush and tuned in into their conversation. I didn't hear much but I did see one of the most shocking things I could have ever seen in my life. Vanitas pulled Ventus, a cute junior blond known for hanging out with his best friends Aqua – our head cheerleader – and Terra – a hot athletic jock - , and started a lip-locking session with the other male.' – "

"Lea zip you damn mouth!" Ventus shouted turning beat red as the red head merrily continued reading the article of their school newspaper.

"- said a student from Kingdom High, who for safety reasons will remain unnamed. The unnamed student took pictures of the two boys on the same night and handed them out to the school's newspaper team. As news spread, numerous questions were asked about the two new couple. With how intimate and close they have already become, as shown in the photograph, myriads of students guessed the two have been dating for quite a long time now, hiding their relationship from the public's eyes. Hopefully these two could answer future questions that would surely come up in the following weeks." Lea finished, smirking wickedly at the blond, who in the middle of the red head's speech buried his face between his hands.

"So...when _did_ you two hook up?" Terra asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"Now that explains why I saw you two talking out in the hallway last Friday. You were having a discussion about your date that coming Saturday weren't you!" Aqua added clapping her hands together as if she finally solved a difficult riddle. What irritated Ven the most was he knew that Aqua's conclusion was right.

"I can't believe you hid this from us Ven. I thought we were all friends." Lea pouted adding another reason for the blond to wish the red head to disappear right there and then. He just knew he was going to go through some kind of torment when he agreed going out with the ravenette. He just didn't expect it to happen right after their date and he didn't expect that torment to be the whole school figuring out he went on one measly date with the oh-so-famous Vanitas. Where was a gun when you really needed one?

"Look guys, that was just a night gone completely and utterly wrong. Me and Vanitas are _not_ dating. Never had; never will." _(coughLiecough) _Ventus sighed. Last Saturday night, he had to deal with trying to rid his mind off what happened that evening and when he finally did, the whole student body came running up to him early Monday morning asking him questions about his relationship with the raven haired teen and the stolen picture printed on the newspaper.

He was lucky his two best friends saved him from the massively growing crowd before they actually killed him. Although, being interrogated by the two seniors, slapped by the blunette and teased by his flaming red headed classmate did not make his morning any better.

"Wait, so if you're not dating...then this must mean..."

"No Ven! Don't turn into a slut!" Aqua screamed voicing out the two boys's thoughts, though much louder than they would have wished for. Ventus had to cover his ears to block out the loud shriek from the blunette. He mentally shook his head, last Friday and Saturday he was called Vanitas's bitch and now he was called a slut? Please god, have mercy and don't get people to start calling him a whore.

"Aqua calm down, I am not turning into a slut, and no Lea, I'm sure I'm not dating Vanitas." Ventus glared as he saw the red head open his mouth only to shut it once more.

"Hey guys looky, speak of the devil." Terra muttered turning his head when he heard the classroom door click open. Vanitas stepped inside the classroom silencing it once again. He wore the school's uniform like he normally did, with the first three buttons of the school's button-up shirt undone exposing part of his strong muscled chest and his onyx black school pants hanging loosely around his waist showing bits of his boxers. His hair remained as wild as it always used to and his eyes shone bright like the early morning sun. A few girls blushed at the sight of the ravenette while some drooled on their desks. It should have been illegal to be that sexy early in the morning.

Ventus merely rolled his eyes at his female classmates. Practically all-girls are the same.

The trio saw a few students walk towards Vanitas shyly, each bickering to one another with annoyance. The blond saw the ravenette lift a questioning eyebrow at the group of students that gathered around him. Vanitas was slightly taken aback (though he would never show it of course); there has not been 1 brave soul that approached him after one of his classmates accidently talked to him about the wrong thing at the wrong time. Yeah, let's just say because of that event, the kid is now being home schooled on a wheelchair.

The crowd around Vanitas was getting kind of rowdy for the ravenette's taste. He was about to push (throw/kick/punch) some of the students aside, whether boy or girl, so that they'd give way for him to go to his seat, but a withdrawn voice caught his attention.

"V-Vanitas, um, we were all just wondering, when did you and Ven start dating?" One of the brunettes in their class asked, playing with her thumbs timidly.

Vanitas's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"This!" A girl with black velvet hair and pale white skin squealed she lifted the newspaper on her hand directly in front of the ravenette's face rudely. A vein popped out on Vanitas's head. Someone actually dares to be brave enough, wait scratch that, to be _stupid_ enough to act crudely towards him? Did this girl not know who he is? The raven haired teen's hand clenched ready to punch the teen that dared even _speak _to him in such a way, however, before he could even lift his fist, the photograph and headline in the school's newspaper caught his attention.

"Don't play dumb with us Vanitas, we already know your and Ven's secret." She shrieked which pissed Vanitas more. God, he hated fangirls. Pushing that aside for now, he snatched the newspaper from the girl and scanned the article quickly. His lips twitch to a smirk as he read the article in less than a minute. "So someone saw us?" He said more of a statement than a question. Suddenly, the crowd's bickering got louder as their voices overlapped each other with questions on the blonde and his relationship.

"So, when did you guys hook up?" a teen shouted from the back of the crowd.

Vanitas's smirk seemed to grow as he locked eyes with the blond teen sitting on the first row of their classroom. He gave a malicious grin towards Ventus which sent shivers down the blonde's spine, and for those of you who's minds are in the gutter, no, he did not shiver because he liked it.

"If you wanna get any answers, I suggest you ask Ventus over there. I'm sure with his kind-hearted nature, he'd be sure to answer, right sweetheart?" Vanitas winked. Ventus blushed scarlet as everyone turned towards him with expectations (or was it because of what Vanitas said and did). He wanted to move to another room and hide, he wanted the crowd's eyes to burn so they wouldn't look at him like that anymore, he wanted to just blend in the white walls of the classroom, heck he just wanted to start class! He wanted nothing more but to disappear right there and then. He mentally banged his head on a table, he had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

**

* * *

**

Indeed it was a long day. It was only lunch but Ventus has already been through a lot. The whole school was after him, Vanitas's fanclub, yaoi fangirls, his friends, the ravenette's friends, even the teachers! He swore he was going to go crazy if they don't stop calling out his name. This was why he didn't like attention, it was suffocating. He just wanted to go back and live life normally like he used to before he made that bet with Vanitas. Speaking of the ravenette, he surely wasn't helping with the situation he had now. He wasn't denying their so called 'relationship' nor was he confirming it, which is the cause of why everyone was coming after him. He already tried denying it but nobody would believe him, well except his friends, lucky they believed him, though he knew they still had their doubts.

The blond sighed; he didn't feel like going to the cafeteria or hang out with his friends. It was lunch and he wanted a break, that's what lunch is for right? Ventus quickly passed through the hallways apologizing to the people who were calling him telling them he needed to go somewhere. When a group started chasing him, he had to run to lose them all.

It took a few longer minutes than he expected to reach his destination, the rooftop. He didn't go there much because he knew practically nobody stays there. The freshmen had to climb 4-5 flights of stairs to reach it while the juniors had to climb 3. Seniors had to climb only 2 flights of stairs but still, the graduating students were too busy to spend time leisurely staying on the windy rooftop. It was just too much of a bother to go there for a lot of people which made it the perfect place for Ven to hide from everyone.

The blond turned the knob happy to find it unlock. He opened the door and was attacked by a strong gust of wind which happily made him relax. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. The silence was so calming. He was about to stand near the fence when he tripped on something. He let out a short yelp as he started to fall. Luckily, he regained his balance before he landed on the concrete floor. He sighed in relief before he turned to look at what he just tripped on.

A foot? His eyes travelled from the foot to the face from which it belonged. His eyes widened in horror as he saw closed eyes with black wild untamed hair dancing with the strong breeze of the autumn sky.

_Shit_. His body froze as he stared at the sleeping boy wishing he did nothing to disturb him from his slumber. He released the breath he was holding when the ravenette showed no sign of waking up. He slumped down beside the teen trying to relax his nerves.

He didn't want to deal with the teenage demon right now. He wanted to relax and he was sure he wouldn't be able to do that with him here. He contemplated on whether staying on the rooftop or not now that he knew Vanitas was there as well. Looking back at the ravenette he decided against it. He was asleep, and the blond was _not_ going to go back down 3 flights of stairs with crazy-ass students ready to attack him. A sleeping Vanitas was better than what awaited him downstairs.

With nothing better to do, Ventus started staring at the ravenette. The dark haired teen was leaning on the wall closest to the door with one of his legs sprawled on the floor and the other bent close to his chest. His arms were around his bent leg while his head hung back on the wall. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were obviously closed. It was an interesting sight, he never saw Vanitas look so relaxed and peaceful. He never thought the teen could ever look cute. If Vanitas was nicer maybe he would actually like the teen.

Whatever, not like that was ever going to happen. He leaned his back on the wall beside Vanitas and closed his eyes like the other. His mind wandered to a lot of things before the wind started lulling him to sleep. He smiled, he really liked the wind. His head started nodding as he felt sleep trying to take over his mind. Barely conscious, he made himself comfortable by laying his head on something strong yet comfortable. Finding it wasn't enough; he grabbed the arm beside him and hugged it loosely. Not even a minute later he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

Ventus sat up as he started waking up. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and yawned. That was the best sleep he had ever had.

"Finally, sleeping beauty woke up and just in the nick of time." A familiar voice teased before a loud bell resounded throughout the whole school.

"V-Vanitas?" The blond squeaked and blushed as he realized their hands were linked. He quickly tore his hand away like the other's hand just burned it. "W-why were you holding my hand?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Idiot, _you_ were holding my hand. I woke up seeing you sleeping beside me, your head on my shoulder and your arm cuddling my own. Are you actually starting to like me blondie?" Vanitas smirked earning a glare from the said blonde.

"You wish, anyways, what time is it?" Ventus asked ignoring the ravenette's statement. He was just really sleepy and tired, that's why he got close with the teen. It would probably mean the end of the world if the blond would start liking Vanitas.

"If you didn't hear the bell, school just ended dumbass."

"What?" Ventus screamed looking at his watch. Indeed it was 4 in the afternoon which mean he skipped _all_ his afternoon classes. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he yelled.

"Why would I?" Vanitas countered.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ventus countered back. He never in his life skipped classes and he was ashamed to do it now. How could he let himself oversleep like that?

He saw the ravenette shrug before he stood up and dusted his clothes of any dirt he could have acquired from sitting on the concrete floor. Ventus followed still fuming. Vanitas might not have cared that he skipped classes but he did! He had Chemistry that afternoon and everyone knew it was hard to follow with lessons if you skipped even one class.

"It's the 10th today idiot. Unless you wanted to hear people talk shit about teenage emotions like they knew everything about it for like 3 hours then you should actually thank me." Vanitas huffed glaring at the blond.

Ventus eyes slightly widened as realization hit him. He almost forgot that the juniors had to attend a seminar about teenage emotions this afternoon. Ok, now he was thankful the ravenette didn't wake him up, the last seminar they attended with a discussion similar to the one they were suppose to attend ended with him and most of his classmates suffering in utter boredom. They just kept talking about the obvious, it was stupid.

Ventus scratched his cheek embarrassingly, grinning. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." Vanitas merely rolled his eyes before walking towards the door and exiting. Now he kind of felt guilty for shouting at the ravenette.

The blond exited the rooftop after the golden eyed teen and saw Vanitas already half way down the stairs.

"Hey Vanitas!" Ventus called out halting the ravenette in mid-step.

"What?" The raven asked monotonously.

"Well, um, yeah, sorry for screaming at you earlier and I guess thanks for not waking me up." Ventus said stuttering slightly. He so wasn't used to thanking the ravenette, he barely did any good to him after all.

Vanitas smirked before answering with a simple "Hn" and continuing down the stairs. Ventus pouted before walking down as well. The ravenette could have said something more, I don't know...understandable?

Once he reached the doors leading to the exit of the school he was immediately attacked by horrid students that blocked the school gates. Dammit, he completely forgot about the current problem he had. He searched the crowd and saw Vanitas a few feet away also being crowded by girls and boys. The ravenette looked pissed beyond hell and he just knew the other was going to explode any minute now.

"Hey were you two together the whole afternoon? I mean both of you didn't attend the seminar right? Were you making out in the bathroom or something?" Someone screamed. Seriously, What. The. Fuck? Girls really do have sick minds, don't they?

"Get the fuck out of my way retards unless you wanna get hurt!" Vanitas snapped silencing the whole crowd. The threatened mass of students opened up a way for the ravenette.

Glaring, he started walking out of the school. Ventus quickly excused himself away from the crowd knowing that was his only way to get out. He ran quickly beside the ravenette sighing as he felt a little safer.

"You do know you're just making people think we're really a couple by walking beside me right?" Vanitas said raising an eyebrow.

"This is the only way out and I'm sticking to it." Ventus murmured his eyes cast down on the floor. He knew this would make his current situation worst but what else could he have done? He just had to figure something out to clear up this misunderstanding tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Roxas stared, and stared, and continued to stare at his older brother while eating his dinner. Ventus mentally screamed; what the hell did the other blond want him to say? Finally having enough of it, Ventus looked back at his brother matching the blonde's stare.

"Just ask the question on your mind Roxas!" Ventus practically whined.

"Ok, Fine. When did you exactly start dating Vanitas, Ven?" Roxas asked casually taking another bite of his dinner. Ventus sighed, he knew that was coming. Roxas was in the same school he was in. It was impossible for him not to hear about the news shown in the newspaper.

"Look, I am not dating the bastard ok?" Ventus answered taking a drink of his water.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're not dating him, now at least."

"Wait what?" Ventus asked confused. Then why was he asking when they started dating?

"It's clearly obvious with how you're reacting right now and in school you are not dating Vanitas. C'mon Ven, I've known you all my life, you think I haven't figured you out? You hated the guy's guts since middle school. Anyways, my real question is why you dated him last Saturday and made out with him in front of our house? You're obviously hiding something from us so just spill, Ven, unless you really don't want to talk it out with anyone then its fine." Roxas stated shocking the older blond. His younger brother really was insightful and smart. He wondered why he hung out with Sora sometimes, they were complete opposites.

"Well..." Ventus started, contemplating whether to tell his brother or not. He thought of doing the former thinking he had nothing to lose. "Ok, you see I made a bet with Vanitas a few days ago before our final exams. If I scored higher than him then he'd finally leave me alone but if he scored higher than me then I'd do whatever he wanted. Obviously he won cause if he didn't I wouldn't date him right? So yeah that's what he wanted me to do, be his boyfriend for a day. I accepted it thinking if I didn't he might ask for something worse.

I went out with him last Saturday and actually had fun but then I don't know what the hell happened but he started kissing me when he dropped me off at our house. My mind became blank and I think my body moved on its own! So yeah I guess someone saw us last Saturday and took a fucking picture thinking they liked it and a photo would last longer." Ventus said quickly panting a little after re-telling his brother what happened.

Roxas was speechless. He never knew things like that could actually happen in real life, but his older brother was connected with Vanitas who isn't exactly the most realistic of people. Seriously, who the hell could be as crazy as to bloody 'accidentally' kill a person just because they stole his ride? He could imagine the ravenette beating the guy up but kill? That was overboard. He was lucky the police believed his little lie that the thief was running away from him and got hit by a car. He was also lucky he had looks, cause the blond was sure one of the reasons the police let him go was because they were being seduced whether the raven realized what he was doing or not.

"Roxas, hey Roxas?" Ventus cried trying to snap his brother out of whatever world he was currently in.

"You're just in front of me, Ven. You don't have to shout." Roxas glared.

"Sorry, well anyways, do you have any idea what I could do so the people in our school understand that we are _not_ dating?" Ventus asked with slight desperation.

Roxas closed his eyes in thought. "Vanitas isn't denying your relationship is he?"

Ventus shook his head. "He isn't confirming it either." He added.

"He's probably doing this to annoy you or something." Roxas concluded as he finished his dinner.

"Probably" Ventus sighed resting his chin on the dining table. Life is just exhausting.

"Make him loose interest in you."

Ventus ears perked up at what his brother said. "What?"

"Bore him, make him loose interest with you, find someone else who he could fuck up besides you. Maybe if you do that then he'd leave you alone." Roxas explained.

"Ok, but how?" Ventus asked starting to get interested with their conversation. Roxas was on to something here.

"I'm not exactly sure but you could start off by not reacting to what he says. I'm sure one of the reasons he likes messing with you is because of your reactions. He probably finds it entertaining. Also you should maybe start avoiding him? Though I'm not sure how effective that would be but just try and see how he would take it. If possible, show that you're interested with someone else as well, as in show that you actually like like someone." Roxas replied thinking of all the possibilities that could work to drive the ravenette away from his brother. Though honestly, if the older blond didn't look like he's suffering in a way he wouldn't have helped his brother. He actually thought the teens's rivalry was healthy but it looked like his brother was getting uncomfortable with the situation he was now.

"Ok I get why you'd want me to avoid him and stop reacting to what he says but what would be the use of pretending I like someone be?" Ventus asked in curiousty.

"Actually, I just want to see something for myself, so just do it alright? But only do that when he really doesn't stop messing with you after you did the 2 former things I told you. I'm going to think of other possible things we can do for Vanitas to stop bothering you a little bit later. Right now, I have some homework to do." Roxas said, standing up and clearing the table.

Ventus grinned at his younger brother before thanking him. "I am so lucky to have you as a brother Roxy, seriously thank you so much! Oh but, I'd like it if you wouldn't say anything to Cloud about what we just discuss."

"Oh, and what don't you want me to find out Ven?" Ventus froze on his seat while Roxas slightly jumped as their older brother pop out from nowhere. The two blond turned to see Cloud leaning on the doorway separating the dining room from the living room. He was staring at Ventus intently making the 15-year old blond gulp in nervousness.

"N-nothing Cloud." He stuttered laughing awkwardly as he scratched his head.

"Hm, is it something to do with your current relationship with Vanitas?" Cloud asked casually.

"I'm not dating him ok!" Ventus shouted.

"That's not what Zack told me."

Well...Fuck...

* * *

**Wah this totally sucks T-T that was totally shorter than how I'd want it to be but what is written can not be change o-o idk why but that's just how it worked.**

**...still don't like this chapter -pout- Me hate it...I think it's not good..*sigh* oh well I'm still uploading cause I think it's fun ^^**

**Oh and thank you so much for reviews, alerts, and favorite ^^ you are all awesome xD haha just so others could feel good I am special thanking: **

**_XIPI (_wah love your review! sorry if i may have disappointed you wid second chap :( seriously yours is one of mah fav review xP); **

**_.puppy _(I can't believe your reading one of my stories O.O haha lol did ja know I was one of your fans xP) **

**_therasia_(haha ty very much for encouragement ^^); **

**_harry bals_ (Lol love your review xD its was funny xD) _; _**

**_Kittygirl1998 _(haha I'll think bout the lemon thing xP I haven't actually written M-rate fics yet xP); **

**_Lionwings _(aww thank you so much for your review! it totally made me happy xD haha I remember reading this when I was tired from school xP you totally help make my night); **

**_BlackCrucifix_ (waaahh thanks for liking my work ^^ totally made me happy, though i still think I'm a noob .) ;**

**_ Kiokodreamerofstars _(haha glad I made your sunday morning happy xD and yehey! haha your the first one who reviewed this story xD tyvm!)_  
_**


	3. Reactions and Namine

**Well...Idk what to say...just hoping this chapter is good enough for you guys ^^ sorry if I disappoint you or something :( not really good at writing stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH but I would if I could but I can't so I don't though I'd like it if I did so I'm sad that i don't (I lol at that! xD)**

**oh and this is not Beta-ed so like talk to me people if you see mistakes xP  
**

* * *

**Reactions and Namine**

"You're talking with Zack again? Well isn't that awesome Cloud! Have you two made up?" Ventus rambled trying to change the subject.

Sadly, Cloud didn't seem to be buying it. "Tsk, no but anyway, that isn't the point here Ven. When exactly did you start dating Vanitas and why?" Cloud asked slightly scaring off his little brother.

"I-it was only a one time deal ok Cloud! I'm not dating him anymore, it was only last Saturday. It was either date him or kill myself or possibly live my life in servitude. So I'm really sorry, please don't get mad!" Ventus yelled in a single breath. Cloud looked at him oddly like the boy had grown two heads. "What exactly did you do to make Vanitas ask for such a thing?"

"I-I lost a bet..." he murmured in shame.

There was a short silent pause between the siblings before the oldest blond broke it. "Ok...First of all, damit Ventus, would you stop acting like I'm going to kill you if you said the wrong thing? Sheesh, sometimes I wonder if you remember I'm actually your older brother."

"If you stop looking so intimidating every time you're suspicious of something then Ven might actually loosen up a bit, Cloud. Learn to act like your little puppy a bit why don't you," Roxas sighed as he started cleaning the plates. Cloud turned away, hiding his flush from his little brother's comment before childishly answering.

"He's not my little puppy," He murmured. Ventus tried to stifle his laughter behind his hand while Roxas just snorted. Damn they were happy they met Zack, if they didn't, they wondered if they would have ever seen their brother act like this again after their hometown burned.

"Going back to our topic, Ven, next time something like this happens, don't hide it from us alright? We could probably help you in some way or another," Cloud said sitting across the younger blonde.

"Thanks Cloud," Ventus grinned.

"Sure thing kid," Cloud said as he ruffled his brother's blond spikes. "Anyways, why are you so scared of telling me about this bet with Vanitas?"

"Cause you hate him so much I'm afraid you're going to start a brothel with the guy once you see him again," Ventus admitted. "And I can imagine you bringing in Zack's buster sword into the fight and Vanitas turning more psychotic than he already is," The blond added as an afterthought.

Cloud sweat dropped. "Well, if I would have found that out last Saturday maybe that would have happened..." The blond thought. "Oh well, past is past. Anything more to say?"

Ventus was about to shake his head no but his little brother beat him to it. "Actually, here Cloud, catch," Roxas said after pulling out some papers from his bag. Cloud caught it easily and opened the folded paper curiously. Ventus's eyes widened as he realized what his little brother had handed to Cloud. Shit, he was _trying_ to avoid informing the older blonde of his current situation! Why Roxas, why have you betrayed your older brother!

Ventus watched as Cloud's jaw drop in shock. Wait actually, shock was an understatement. The older blond had no idea what to feel or how to react. Ventus closed his eyes in fear of what he knew was about to come.

"What the hell is this?" Cloud practically screamed.

"Obviously, someone saw the two making out last Saturday and took a photo of them. They published it in our school newspaper thinking it would be the talk of the year, and I'm guessing it probably would," Roxas explained calmly sitting beside his older brother, Ven. Seriously, not once has Ventus thought he wanted to lock Roxas in a warehouse where he could not be seen _or_ heard until now.

The oldest blond was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "You made out with Vanitas..." Ventus looked away, blushing. "And let him touch you..." Cloud continued making Ven turn even redder. "In front of our house..." Ventus felt like he was burning up by now.

"He started it ok! I was caught by surprise! I-I didn't know how to react!" Ventus shouted through his embarrassment. Did Cloud have to say it like that?

"You didn't know how to react so you just kissed him back..." Cloud asked staring at his brother.

"I'm a teenager Cloud! And I'm a guy! I have hormones! And, and the guy was experienced a-and w-well that was my first kiss with tongue! How would you have dealt with it?" Ventus screamed already a very deep scarlet. The 15-year old blond could hear his little brother snickering uncontrollably beside him. This is just one of the most embarrassing things he has ever gone through.

"Ok, I think I understand," Cloud murmured thinking of how he would have reacted if someone did that to him at the age of 15, and then his mind drifted to Zack and thought of how he'd react if the puppy did that too him. Mentally shaking his head to rid of the embarrassing thought, Cloud concentrated on the crisis in hand.

"So by now the whole school knows of what happened last Saturday between the two of you am I right?" Ventus nodded at Cloud's question. "And a lot of people misunderstood it because of this article?" The blond nodded again."Ok, well by looks of your conversation earlier you've already thought of a plan on how to clear up the misunderstanding?" Cloud asked.

"Yup, actually, the only problem I'm having now is that Vanitas isn't denying or confirming the relationship we have and nobody believes me. Roxas thought that if Vani loosed interest in me then he'd finally tell everyone the truth that we are not in a relationship together and I can live happily ever after!" Ventus chided.

"Vani?" Cloud asked curiously. When did the blond start calling him that?

"W-well, Zack and Reno called him Vani so, um, it kinda rubbed on me as well." He said scratching the back of head embarrassingly. The oldest blond just nodded. "So you're gonna make him loose interest in you how?" he asked.

"Well Roxas thought if I ignored him and just stopped reacting to what he says then maybe it would work." Ventus heard a short stifle of laughter and glared at the older blond in front of him. "Good luck on that Ven, I don't think the freak and his statements are easy to ignore."

"Thanks a lot for the encouragement Cloud. Anyways another idea of Roxy here is that I pretend that I like like someone else," Ventus added earning a raised eyebrow from his brother.

"Just wanna confirm something." Roxas explained. Cloud seemed to understand his little brother and just nodded while Ventus looked at both of them confusingly. Was he the only one getting lost in this conversation?

"Ok, those are pretty good ideas but if none of them works then just tell me alright Ven? I can ask certain people to help you get rid of Vanitas." Cloud smirked as he stood up from the dining table.

"O-ok?" Ventus said not sure whether to be thankful or scared.

"...and you ask why we get scared of you..." Roxas muttered under his breath shrinking away from his older brother.

**

* * *

**

Just like yesterday, Ventus ended up being crowded by students and suffocated by questions about his and Vanitas's relationship. Luckily, he was saved yet again by his two best friends.

"I currently pity you Ven..." Terra said as he rubbed the blonde's back soothingly trying to relax his young companion.

"Thanks Terra..." Ventus murmured as he buried his face on his folded arms.

"I wonder what you could possibly do to get away from the crowd," Aqua said with sympathy as she thought of ways she could help Ven escape the torture he would be going through every day.

"Yeah, I'm working on that," The blond replied. The school bell rang signaling the start of classes for all year levels. Aqua and Terra bid goodbye to their younger friend while Ventus stayed put in his classroom. He sighed heavily as he thought of the long day he'd be going through. He could already hear the students walking towards him to ask him questions. Damn his homeroom teacher, why was she always late?

"Hey Ven, your boyfriend's late in class again isn't he." Lea chuckled as he sat beside his friend.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend Lea. Please, could you just go away right now? I'm too tired to deal with you," Ven muttered burying his head deeper in his arms.

"Aaww you're no fun Ven," Lea huffed crossing his arm across his chest. The blond didn't even bother to reply knowing if he did, the red head would keep talking non-stop.

Ventus heard the classroom doors open and he looked up thinking their homeroom teacher has finally shown up. Alas, what met his eyes was golden orbs and black untamed hair. Damit, he should've kept his head down.

"Vanitas is here!" Someone announced. Seriously, the blond had to wonder why the class cared so much.

As Ventus saw the ravenette walking towards where the blond was seated, he looked to his right outside the window a few seats away from him. This was it, time to put his plan into action.

"Aw, is Ven angry with his boyfriend?" Lea snickered as he noticed the blond looking away from the ravenette when he started walking towards their direction.

"Shut up Lea," He hissed. The blond was now currently questioning why he even became friends with the red headed teen.

Ventus suddenly felt his table move a bit as weight was added. He resisted the urge to turn around and glare at the teen who he knew was now casually sitting on his table. "Morning Ventus, missed me?" A voice whispered to his ear. There were a few girls who squealed at the proximity of the two while Ventus bit hard on his bottom lip to try and ignore the hot breath ghosting through his ear. The blond knew the ravenette was merely teasing and annoying him. He just had to pay no heed to the ravenette and hopefully he would leave.

Vanitas moved away from the blonde's ear glaring at him slightly. No blush? No stuttering? No pouts or angry comments? Well that was unsuspected. Vanitas smirked as he made another advance.

The ravenette leaned down on the blond and gave a quick peck on his cheek. He was delighted to see the blond turn his head around eyes wide in shock. With quick reflexes, the ravenette immediately pressed his lips against the blond. He heard shocked reactions and squeals from the crowd that took to watching them. The ravenette smirked as he held the back of the blonde's head and tilted it to deepen their kiss. He felt the blond grip his shoulders and thought it was all going the way he wanted it to be. That is until he felt himself breathing air and the absence of the other's lips against his own.

"Get. Off. My. Table," Ventus growled before kicking his own table as hard as he can, making the ravenette loose his balance. Vanitas quickly jumped off the table before it crashed on the floor. The room silenced in shock at what the blond just did. Did he just openly defy the raven-haired teen?

Vanitas eyes widened in shock before it narrowed and his lips curved into a smirk. "Getting feisty now aren't we Ventus?" he sneered.

"Look Vanitas, our deal was that I become your boyfriend for a day, not for the whole year so buzz off," Ventus exclaimed standing up and looking at the ravenette in the eye. The blond heard his classmates whisper to each other wondering what he was talking about. He knew they wouldn't understand; how would they? They weren't there when he made that bet with the ravenette.

The blond saw Vanitas take a step closer towards him making him step back cautiously. "I know, but that doesn't mean I would stop amusing myself now would it? Sure, you're not my boyfriend anymore but that doesn't mean I have to stop playing with you right?" Vanitas said in a low tone tilting the blonde's chin with his index finger and licking Ventus's upper lip.

Ok, now the blond can't stop the blood rushing to his cheeks. "T-this is sexual harassment Vanitas!" The blond yelled as the ravenette snaked his arm around the blonde's waist.

"You think I care Ventus?" He whispered seductively smirking at the flushing blond. Of all the bitches and fights he encountered, the most entertaining was Ventus. He couldn't put his finger on it but he just got the feeling of excitement whenever he and the blond conversed. The way the blonde's eyes would flare up when their fights got heated, the way he would show his embarrassment and discomfort whenever the ravenette got close, the rare smiles he received whenever he'd go out of his way to please the blond (though he seriously questions why he'd do that at times). Everything about the blond just amused him. It wasn't like how it was with his bitches where he got bored and tired of their clinginess or his fights where he saw immense fear on his opponents's eyes. No, the blond did not show any of these traits.

The classroom doors opened yet again revealing a woman in her mid 20s with a book and notebook in hand. "Morning class sorry I'm late," She giggled but then stopped when she saw the fallen table, the silent class and the two close teens that got everyone's attention. "Whoops, did I interrupt something?"

**

* * *

**

Ventus splashed his face with the cold water that ran from the sink. It has been hours since his first period class and news have spread rapidly about the conversation he had with Vanitas. People had started believing that they were not a couple because of what Vanitas said in class, but nevertheless, their date and relationship are still being questioned. This time, Ventus cannot honestly answer. He wasn't sure what their relationship was. He knew that he hated the teen but what did Vanitas feel about him? Did he hate him as well or was he just like a toy to the ravenette that would be discarded when he finally got bored or tired.

The blond sighed tiredly as he wiped his face with a handkerchief and preceded to the canteen, well actually, a more appropriate word was dash. He ignored the people calling out his name until he reached the table where his brother and his friends were currently eating.

"Hi Ven!" Xion greeted happily at the panting blond who sat between her and Roxas. The other people sitting on the table greeted the blond as well one after the other.

"So, how'd not reacting to Vanitas go?" Roxas asked taking a bite off his sandwich.

"Didn't go as planned. God, the guy just won't stop harassing me!" Ventus whined as he took some of the fries on his brother's plate.

"Don't worry Ven, we're talking about Vanitas here. We understand how hard it is to ignore the guy," Xion said patting the blonde's back in a sisterly way.

"Xion's right. Vanitas just has this power to annoy the living daylights out of a person. He was born with pure evil and darkness in his heart! Seriously, if you look close enough, you could see the little horns on his head," Sora exclaimed using his two index fingers as fake horns to show what he meant. The table ended up laughing at how Sora looked while imitating a devil. God, the boy can't just stop looking adorable.

"You know I think I can see horns on you as well Sora, I mean you are related. Here it is." Roxas joked tugging on two brown spikes on the brunette's head.

"Ow Roxy, that hurts you know." Sora complained tugging on blond spikes as well.

"Hey guys, stop pulling each other's hair or both of you just might end up bald," Kairi giggled beside Sora.

Ventus chuckled as he watched the whole scene flash through his eyes. He still couldn't believe Sora and Vanitas were related. They were complete opposites! Sora was kind, selfless, innocent, cute, a little dense, and totally fun to be with whilst Vanitas was evil, selfish, perverted, sly and sexy. Hey, the blond was not about to lie here and say the ravenette was ugly, cause obviously, he wasn't.

Suddenly the image of the ravenette sleeping on the rooftop yesterday flashed through his mind. Ok, he stands corrected, the ravenette could look cute; does that mean Sora could look sexy as well?

Anyways, that wasn't the point. The blond mentally sighed, he wondered what would happen if Vanitas was more like his younger cousin. He couldn't imagine but he was sure they'd actually be good friends, I mean, c'mon, he and Sora was pretty close.

"Hey Ventus, where's Aqua and Terra?" Roxas asked curiously.

"They're busy studying in the library. They have research to do I think," Ventus thought thinking of what his best friends told him on the way out of his classroom.

"So that's why you're not with them," Kairi thought.

"Anyways, Ven, what was that I heard about you and Vani not actually being a couple?" Xion asked nudging the blond. Ventus inwardly groaned. He wished he could have avoided that question this lunch time.

"Their relationship is complicated Xion so just leave it," Roxas informed still tugging at the brunette's locks whilst the other does the same. "Stop tugging on my hair Sora and I'll stop tugging on yours!"

"You stop first since you started it!" Sora exclaimed tugging on the other's hair harder. Ventus chuckled; Sora was the only one who could make Roxas act childishly, just like how it was only Zack that could make his older brother act like how Roxas was currently acting.

Unknown to all of them, Kairi and Namine started to whisper to each other quietly.

"C'mon Nami, this is your chance, it's official that those two aren't a couple," Kairi whispered to the shy unconfident girl.

"B-but I'm not even sure if he likes me," Namine stuttered. Kairi merely rolled her eyes before abruptly standing up on the table catching everyone's attention.

"Hey Xion, can you go with me to the bathroom for a second please?" Kairi pleaded her cerulean eyes gleaming.

"Um ok?" Xion said unsurely.

Sora felt a kick on his shin as Kairi and Xion started walking off.

"Ouch, what was that for Kairi?" Sora practically shouted earning a glare from the red head. It was then that the brunette remembered what the girl had asked of him to do. Looking back at the red head unsurely, Sora tugged on Roxas's uniform.

"Um Roxy, I think you pulled too hard on this spot in my head cause it really hurts. Can we go to the nurse's office?" The brunette said hoping the blond would buy it.

"...Alright..." Roxas said suspiciously before the brunette grinned and dragged him out of the cafeteria. That left only Namine and Ventus on the lunch table.

"Hey, so Nami, watcha sketching over there?" Ventus asked in curiosity. He scooted closer to the other blond making the teenage girl blush a light shade of pink.

"N-nothing," She stuttered bringing her sketchbook near her chest.

"Aw c'mon we're friends right?" Ventus grinned now sitting beside the blond girl.

"It's nothing special really," Namine said again looking at anything other than the cute older blond beside her. Ventus pouted a bit at the blonde's reluctance to show her artwork. Ven knew the girl had talent in arts and he'd love to see her sketches, though she mostly hid it from everyone except a few chosen people. Sometimes he wished he was one of them. The blond really liked Namine; she was sweet and a good friend. He wondered why she would sometimes distance herself from him.

"So, I'm not exactly that close with you yet that you wouldn't trust me with your art?" Ventus asked shocking the other blond. Namine immediately shook her head and saw Ven's hurt expression. Sighing, she hesitantly gave her sketchpad to the older blond.

"Here," She said shyly while Ventus grinned. On the page the young blond was sketching on earlier was a picture of him laughing heartedly which he assumed was when his brother and the brunette started pulling on each other's hair. Ventus slightly blushed knowing the younger blond was actually sketching him a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should've asked if I could have sketched you before I actually started," Namine said blushing scarlet.

Ventus only chuckled before patting the blonde girl's head. "Don't worry, I don't mind. I actually like it very much. You think it's alright if I could keep this picture of me?" Ventus asked ghosting his fingers on the page.

"S-sure!" Namine said oh-so quickly making herself put a hand on her mouth.

Ventus merely laughed at how adorable the girl looked. "Awesome," He said before ripping off the page from her sketch book. The blond grabbed Namine's hand and took it off her mouth making the 14-year old teen blush like a tomato. He handed her back her sketch pad before ruffling her hair once again.

"You know, you don't have to be shy around me Nami. I mean we are good friends right? Though I have to say, it is cute seeing you blush like that," Ventus teased. Namine felt herself burning up. There was a small voice in Ventus's head that asked him if he was actually flirting with the blond. _Well she is cute and sweet. I wouldn't mind it if she asked me out._

_**Are you sure Namine is who you really want to go out with?**_ The small voice asked making the blond mentally raise an eyebrow. Well, if what he was feeling now wasn't attraction; then he wondered what the hell it could have been. Gah, whatever, the little voice in his mind was confusing him so he was just going to kick it aside for now.

The school bell rang signaling the end of lunch break. Students from all over the cafeteria started to stand, throw their unfinished lunch on the trash can and walk off towards the canteen's doors. Ventus followed the crowd and stood up, nudging his blond companion to stand up as well.

"C'mon Nami, before we both arrive late in class," Ventus grinned holding out a hand towards the girl.

"Y-yeah," The blue eyed freshman said taking the hand shyly while blushing a light shade of pink. _Maybe I do have a shot with Ven…_Namine thought as the two walked out of the cafeteria side-by-side.

**

* * *

**

Ventus heard the bell ring signaling the end of classes once more. The rest of the day turned out better than Ven expected, but that didn't mean it was all rainbows and sunshine with sugar and honey on top. Quite the opposite really, it was as bitter as hell. People still kept asking what his relationship with Vanitas really is while some still continued to believe they were a couple who were madly in love and their little argument from this morning was only because of a lover's quarrel they have yet to resolve. Idiots

Not only that, but Ven had just encountered a new problem. Seeing that the blond became very popular and well-known all over the school for dating Vanitas, people started paying attention to him, who he was and how he looked. He heard from Lea and some of his other friends that he was getting a lot of attention from both girls and guys but they were too afraid to approach him because they thought he was in a relationship with Vanitas, though because of their little episode this morning, guys started thinking he was finally available. Numerous teens began to make some moves. Whenever the blond walked from one class to another he wouldn't, _couldn't_ miss the hungry lustful gazes of some of his schoolmates. There were some who even dared to tap him from behind, wolf whistle and ask him out. He was surprised that he hasn't died from burning yet because he totally felt like his face was on fire whenever the guys made advances.

He only thought the afternoon was better than he expected because he had not once seen the ravenette the whole time after lunch. He figured the teen was skipping his classes again, staying somewhere where he can isolate himself from human society. Ah yes, the joys of life when the ravenette was not here. No teasing, no bullying, no annoying face to glare at and no sexual harassment, well other than that of his schoolmates of course, but he can handle those. A glare and a few barks and threats usually drove them off.

Ventus waved at his brother as he saw the younger blond waiting for him in the hallway with his other friends. He ran up to them and greeted the bunch like he usually did.

"So Ven, how was the rest of your day?" Kairi asked with mild interest observing the blond was a little more relaxed than he was when they met him at lunch.

"Surprisingly, a little better. Vanitas wasn't at class the whole afternoon," Ventus grinned, walking with the group as they walked towards the building's exit.

"Lucky you then," Kairi giggled.

"Vani should really go to his afternoon classes though…he's gonna get in trouble with his teachers," Sora sighed.

"You're too nice Sora. Why would you care 'bout the guy anyway," Roxas asked glaring slightly. He wasn't too happy that the brunette cared about the ravenette so much, probably even a little bit more than him, his best friend! The guy was pure evil, he disliked the idea that Sora would care for someone who doesn't even seem human.

"Jealous much Roxy," Xion giggled teasingly earning an elbow on her side from the blond next to her making her yelp surprisingly from the pain.

"No matter how much of an ass munching son of a bitch, mind fucking bastard he is, he's still my cousin Roxas so of course I'll care 'bout him!" Sora exclaim grinning.

Ventus saw the irritated look on his brother's eyes and grinned slyly, patting the younger blond on the shoulder. "Relax Roxy; I don't think Vanitas or any other person could steal little ol' Sora there away from you." Ven whispered teasingly on the blonde's ear earning a glare from his younger brother.

"What's that even suppose to mean?" Roxas hissed making Ven laugh. The brunette of the bunch looked at Ventus questioningly with Kairi and Namine while Xion joined in the laughter being the only one near enough to hear the conversation of the siblings. They all walked the road towards their houses chatting lightly, before each going their own way when they reached a certain intersection. Ten minutes later and the two blondes were alone walking on the empty street towards their house.

"So, how are you gonna deal with Vanitas tomorrow? You said you couldn't actually ignore the guy right?" Roxas asked curiously looking at his older brother intensely.

"I'm still gonna try to ignore him, well hopefully I can. The guy's a molester as well as a bastard so I know it's really hard but damn I can't think of any other way he'd lose interest in me," Ventus sighed, his head lowering down in dismay.

Roxas looked at his brother with sympathy. "If you really want you could always ask Cloud for help, he'll probably find a way to get rid of Vanitas for you," the younger blond explained trying to cheer his brother up.

"I want Vanitas to leave me alone, not dead so maybe I'll just use that as a last resort or something," Ventus laughed awkwardly.

"If you say so," Roxas shrugged. Another person who was also tremendously kind at heart, the younger teen thought. _Or maybe he has another reason of why he doesn't want Vanitas to be killed. _Roxas smirked, laughing at the possibility of his brother liking the ravenette. He knew it was far-fetched and impossible but it doesn't hurt to imagine right. He chuckled as he continued to think of how the two upperclassman would act if they were together making Ventus look at him strangely.

"What're you laughing 'bout Rox?" Ventus asked curiously watching his brother shake his head as if to rid something off his mind.

"Nothing I think you wanna know," Roxas continued to smirk creeping his brother out. Yeah, he probably didn't want to know what the younger blond was thinking.

* * *

**I totally had a hard time writing the second half of this chap. Seriously, like, the story just wrote itself on the first part but once i reached the half it just freakin bailed on me and left me alone to think! so mean . hmm and damn I really think my writing style is lame :( im really not confident with this story..*sigh*  
**

**Anyways got a few questions:**

**1) can anyone else give ways on what Ven could do to make Vani lose interest in him. I need a lot more ideas if you guys want more chapters :D**

**2) Is it ok if I put CloudxZack and SoraxRoxas? If you don't like the pairing then just say cause then I won't put it since I don't like to displease anyone ^^ though if you not allowing me to make them a pair then can they be bestfriends? oh nd just saying...If i am putting I doubt im gonna make it like important in this :) it would just be minor and for comedy xP  
**

**3)...do you guys actually want me to continue this story? Honestly if ya don't it's totally fine :) I'll just stop cause this story is hard to write and hehe I dont think I'd like making myself tired and think of stuff for this story if people aren't really supporting it and getting bored by it xP hehehe **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO!: Sgofyyah13(thanks!), therasia (lol, you one of the best xP), zacks. little. puppy. (Lol, hope you'll be k with zackxcloud here XD), harry bals (and again you make me laugh xD), Lionwings (I love you! xP), TheCloakedSchemer-6 (Lol hope didn't update too long for you to stab me with a taco xD..i like tacos :3), phantombullets240 (thanks ^^ nd lol fangirls scare me xP even if I am one myself xD)**

**P.S. (sorry for long author's note! .promise this would be the last long author's note...if you guys would want me to continue that is xP)  
**


	4. REVAMP

**Not an update. **

Wait, actually, that might be a lie. It kind of is. Though I doubt even half of the people who read this story actually cares about it anymore. But to those who are still interested (or not but still ships VanVen), I'm scrapping this piece by either the end of the year or beginning of the next year. Admit it guys, this story isn't even that good. I tried continuing it, swear, but I never was able to follow through my train of thoughts from like, four years ago.

On the bright side (?) I won't abandon it, or at least not the concept. I'm still into VanVen, occasionally going through the archive and all, so if I have time I told myself, why the hell not? It'll make my brain work at least.

Of course, it wont be entirely the same. The setting I put them in was so unrealistic it kind of makes me want to cringe. In the revamp version I'm planning for this story, there won't be a bet, school newspapers fawning over them, or even Ven trying to get rid of Vanitas. I want it to be a tad more realistic.

_Would that still be the same story? _

Kinda? There's still the fake relationship of course (that's pretty much the whole point of the last story), and high school being a bitch about gossips and rumors. But instead of trying to write about the reactions of the whole school, I'm narrowing it down to their circle of friends. And er, surprise! Role reversals, bros! Meaning instead of Vanitas instigating the fake relationship, it'd be Ven doing it. Not on purpose though, or at least, he never meant it to go far. Or publicized.

So here's the gist:

Ven met someone online. They talked. He acted nice, sweet, friendly because unlike someone, he doesn't wanna be an ass and troll people just for kicks. They got pretty close as online friends, and Ven was totally cool with that. He liked her. Too bad she ended up liking him more. So she starts pestering him to go out with her, but Ven refuses cause he just doesn't swing that way, you know?

But she wouldn't _stop_. So after much deliberation, he pretty much told himself, 'screw it' and lied to her saying he was in a relationship with someone. She asked who (cause girls are kind of really nosy like that) and you know, Vanitas was just there, a few feet away from his bed being all hard working on his study table so on a whim, he wrote the guy's name. She backed off after a few more fibs and thought everything's pretty much over.

But shit happens and people he actually knows in real life end up _knowing _stuff about his 'supposed' relationship. It'd be a roller coaster from there, but they'll deal. Or at least they got to. But that's just life.

Mm, so this idea kinda just popped in my head after running through a few interesting conversations I thought Ventus and Vanitas might have if they lived in our universe and were friends to some degree. This was pretty much the conversation I thought of when I got this idea:

* * *

/So, there's this girl./

/And?/

/She likes me./

/That's unfortunate… For her, I mean./

/Yeah, so I kind of told her I was in a relationship./

_A gay relationship, no doubt. _/Dude, you're the one that told me to finish this paper, and I'm trying to finish this _damn paper_, so get to the point or shut the fuck up./

/I might've used your name./

(Spazzes on keyboard) /What?/

/I didn't know how else to get her off my back./

/You couldn't just tell her you're gay?/

/I did. She asked me how I couldn't like boobs./

/Oh god, please don't tell me I know her./

/Doubt it. She's from _Radiant Gardens_. I met her online./

/That's only an hour away by car from our school. You're an idiot./

* * *

Um, tada! I think. This was suppose to be longer but I got distracted by fanart so I lost my thoughts. The idea still has a lot of things that needs to be developed, but if everything works as planned, I'll probably end up doing it.

On another note, this kind of thing actually did happen to me. Not word for word but, yeah, I'm currently having issues with an online buddy who ended up liking me more than the dude should. But that's probably cause I flirted a bit more than I should as well. Things are getting a little too serious for my liking so I ended up telling my best friend about it and she told me I could use her as my scapegoat, a.k.a. she'll let me be her girlfriend. So yehey! No way in hell was I not using that permission. I actually love her so it's easy to establish something from that. Issue with the idea though is that my other friends actually _know _my online friend. Fucking personally. So I'm thinking about ways to go about telling my online friend I have a 'girlfriend' so we should not be in _that _kind of relationship and all, while simultaneously figuring out a way for my other friends not to know about our 'supposed' relationship. My best friend and my other friends had a conflict before so they weren't on good terms. HAHA. So yeah, conflicts. Blech.

I really doubt that anyone would be interested in this after so long, but just putting it out there.

So if you're intrigued, stay tuned and comment about the idea if you have time! I'm actually working on a VanVen fic right now that has about 7 parts, so this idea might take a while to be started on. I'm working on the 3rd part of said fic and will post it when it's finish. If interested, as I said, leave some comments if you have time!

I actually need a beta for that fic I'm doing, and possible future ones, so if anyone's a beta and interested in helping a little lady get better at writing, just message me or leave a review! If not... well, I'll try sucking it up and asking my friend to beta for me (she's actually pretty amazing as an editor which is why I'm scared of her and embarrassed about what I'll sumit at the same time) because I would want to give you guys some quality fics someday. I'm hoping that that someday would be this year actually.

Thank you and have a great day, everyone! Shad out`


End file.
